His One Weakness
by Kristen In Wonderland
Summary: "Paul!" Julianna screamed from the corner she had curled herself up in "Please make them stop! Make the voices stop!" Then she did the only thing she could think of to drown out the voices. Scream. (Paul/OC)
1. Prologue

**I do not own Twilight only my OC. I have done a lot of research on people with schizophrenia and I have signs of it also but I'm sorry if I portray the illness wrong. If you have any questions about what it's like to have schizophrenia I can answer any questions you might have. Also I have ADD so I jump between different stories I'm writing but I will try to continually write this. Ok enough about all my problems here's the story.**

 **Prologue**

Ever since they were 8 Paul and Julianna were always inseparable. Nobody understood why since they were complete opposites. She was happy and bubbly and Paul was angry and kept to himself. They met in the woods off the beach one day in the summer. Paul was punching a tree when she saw him. His small knuckles were cut up and bleeding while he was radiating anger like the sun radiates heat. She, unlike everybody else, wasn't afraid of him and grabbed his arm before he could throw another punch at the tree.

"Let go!" Paul yelled glaring at the small girl. "Or I'll punch you instead."

Julianna shook her head holding onto the boys arm tighter. Her big bright green eyes looked up at his anger filled ones.

"I'll only let go if you promise not to punch that poor tree anymore. You already made a dent." She giggled as she spoke the last sentence. He ripped his arm out of her grip and mumbled fine before punching her in the arm instead, hard. "Ouch! I didn't mean punch me instead." She looked up at Paul with tears threatening to fall. His punch was definitely going to leave a bruise on her small form.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten in my way." He growled down at her.

"Well you shouldn't be so angry. Angry people don't live as long as happy people do." Julianna said in a matter of fact tone. Paul just looked down at the small optimistic girl and a small smile formed on his face. He appreciated that she didn't cry and stood up to him, it was a change from everybody else. Something about her made him calm but he wasn't sure why.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I usually scare everybody else away. Nobody else ever talks or plays with me." Paul said in a quiet voice looking down at the ground. The other parents on the res knew how cruel Paul's dad was so he didn't have many friends, or any really. Everybody was afraid of Paul's short temper and his tendency to hit others.

"Because friends are nice to each other. Let's go and build sand castles." Squeaked Julianna in excitement pulling Paul away from the tree.

As they grew older and went to school they had most of their classes together throughout the years. Julianna made friends easily but never left Paul's side. Soon their duo became a trio when she met Jared and instantly knew him and Paul would be great friends, and she was right. They were all best friends until freshman year. They would go to the beach, hike in the woods, and stay at Jared or Julianna's house until 3 in the morning.

Freshman year third semester was when Julianna's life changed forever. It was the day the voices in her head were awoken. At first she ignored it not telling anybody, not even Paul. But as time went on she got worse and worse. By sophomore year she began to hallucinate, hear voices to loud to ignore, and lose touch with reality. She couldn't sleep straight through the night without waking up screaming. She didn't know what was real or a figment of her imagination. Once Paul found out he was the only one who could calm her down when she was curled in a ball screaming her lungs off. He almost never left her side fearing she would have another attack. Nobody knew how he did it but it worked for a while. Until her parents became tired of her screams and found out what was wrong with her. Julianna had tried to hide it but the voices were too loud to ignore and she broke down. They sent her off to a mental institution where she was diagnosed with severe schizophrenia.

Paul was furious when he found out she was there, even tried to break her out. The day she was institutionalized was the day that Paul phased. He was at Jared's when he got the call and started shaking uncontrollably. Jared had phased a week earlier and knew to get Paul outside, quickly. Once he was in wolf form Jared brought him to Sam's who explained everything.

As time went on Paul graduated high school while she stayed in the institution. Her attacks became so frequent and violent that she was almost constantly drugged to the point that she was an empty shell of a person. She would rarely respond to anything, she'd just stare off out the window. He was allowed to bring her back to the reservation on holidays so the whole pack knew her but she was always just a shell. Paul wasn't even sure if she would remember meeting them.

By now Sam and Emily were engaged, Jared and Kim had been dating for over a year, and Quil had imprinted on Claire. Paul had dated around a lot once Julianna left. He had always only focused on her that now without her he was almost lost. Of course him, Jared, and Sam became close and when the other guys phased but there was always something missing. Paul never knew how close he was with her until she was gone. But he was determined to get her back. He was going to crack the shell she had become and bring her home where she belonged. With him. When she left his temper became almost unmanageable. Nobody knew how to calm him down, it was as if he had become permanently angry.

He never stopped visiting though. Jared had visited when it first happened but stopped once he met Kim. But Paul had visited every Sunday since she had arrived. He watched her fade from an always happy bubbly person to somebody who couldn't function on their own. He saw the amount of drugs they gave her to keep her quiet and attack the nurses begging to make the voices stop.

XxX

Paul was woken up by the sound of his phone buzzing. He looked over at his alarm clock seeing that it read 8:30am. He instantly became pissed that an unknown number was calling him before the sun had even rose. Patrol last night had sucked, Paul hated having to patrol near the Cullens house.

"Hello." He grumbled into the phone.

"Good morning Mr. Lahote." The woman said cheerfully into the phone. "I have wonderful news concerning your friend Miss Julianna Curtis." Paul's ears perked up at the sound of his friend's name and he listened intently to what the woman was saying. "She has been approved to join society again. She is being released in a few hours."

"Do her parents know?" Paul interrupted. If they had found out then they would try to send her back.

"No she is 18 so it was her choice to not contact them. She told us to call you instead."

Paul interrupted the lady again telling them how he would be down at 12 to pick her up and then hung up. He quickly showered and got dressed and immediately sprinted to Sam and Emily's leaving his dad drunk on the couch.

Instead of knocking he just walked in yelling hello to Sam and Emily from the doorway.

"Come in Paul I made muffins." Emily yelled from the kitchen.

"Their letting her out!" Paul said with a huge grin on his face as he walked into the kitchen. "I got a call from a nurse and they are discharging her later today."

"That's wonderful!" Emily squealed pulling Paul into a tight hug. Even if he didn't admit it to himself Emily knew that Paul loved Julianna, he would do anything to make her happy. He may be known as the hothead of the pack and have the temper of a volcano that nobody could control but when it came to Julianna it's as if the volcano goes dormant. Emily had only met Julianna a few times and she had always been a shell of a person but whoever could calm down Paul had to be a special girl.

Sam walked down the stairs after hearing Emily squeal and congratulated Paul.

"Oh I was wondering if she could stay here for a little bit while she adjusts. I don't trust my dad to be around her."

Emily was quick to say yes but Sam was hesitant. He knew that Julianna at any time could hear the voices again and have another attack. Sensing Sam's hesitation Paul told them how he would never leave her side unless he was going on patrol, and even then you'd have to drag him away from her. After getting Emily and Sam's approval Paul ran out to his truck and started the drive.

XxX

"PAUL!" Julianna screamed from across the room once she spotted his 6'2 form. She was barely 5 feet tall but it didn't matter when she ran across the room and jumped into Paul's arms. He barely had time to close the door before she wrapped her legs across his waist and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. "Their letting me out of here, like letting me permanently go home!" She squealed. Her face was beaming so bright you would've thought she just won the lottery.

"I know, let's go get your stuff and then we're going back to Sam and Emily's." Paul said setting her down. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close as if she was going to be taken away again. After settling all the paperwork at the desk Paul grabbed her bag and they headed out towards his truck.

"So who are Sam and Emily?" Julianna asked looking out the window. Paul laughed when he looked over seeing her with her hands and nose pressed against the glass like a small child.

"They're very good friends of mine. Sam is the leader of my 'pack' of friends and Emily is his fiancée. We all are always together, you'll like them." Paul knew that she had already met them all but she wouldn't remember. The drugs caused her to be totally out of it to ensure that she would stay calm.

"Do they know Paul?" He nodded in response. "Have they seen anything?" Her voice cracked at the end praying that she hadn't had an attack in front of them.

"No you were usually out of it when you visited." She sighed in relief as they pulled into the driveway of what she figured was Sam and Emily's. It was a sweet looking house surrounded by trees. She hoped that it wouldn't be too quiet here, Julianna hated the quiet. It made it harder to block out the voices in her head.

On the porch was a tall muscular man with his arm around a beautiful woman. He seemed to be about 6'4 while she was 5'7, all much taller than Julianna's 5 foot form. She walked out up to the porch hiding behind Paul like a child hides behind their parent. She never was good at meeting new people. Once she looked at Emily's smile it was contagious and almost forced Julianna to come out from behind Paul.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, we've heard so much about you." Emily said with a smile. Sam nodded next to her in agreement. When Julianna saw Emily's scars she instantly became comfortable with them.

"I have scars too." Julianna said cheerfully rolling up the sleeves of her jacket showing that her arms were covered in new and old bruises along with scars everywhere. Her scars had never bothered her making her comfortable to talk about them. The three of them looked down at her arms in shock. Emily had tears in her eyes and Sam's eyes were cold. She was such an innocent girl they couldn't picture someone doing this to her. Paul started to shake uncontrollably anger boiling in him like a volcano ready to erupt. He couldn't stand the idea of somebody touching or harming her. He was close to phasing and all he could see was red.

"Paul calm down!" Sam yelled pulling Emily behind him. Julianna wrapped her arms around Paul's waist pulling her face into his chest. She focused on his rapid heartbeat and placed his large hand over her heartbeat.

"Match your heartbeat to mine." Julianna said in a whisper.

"Julianna get away from him!" Sam yelled grabbing her arm. He knew if Paul hurt her like he had hurt Emily he would never forgive himself. When he tried to separate her from Paul, Paul let out a low growl wrapping his massive arms around her. Even if he hadn't technically imprinted on her Sam knew Paul would protect Julianna like Sam would Emily.

After a few moments of tension Julianna broke the silence speaking in a small voice against his chest." Paul can we go inside I have to take more medicine." He nodded before leading her into the house.

Sam and Emily lingered outside talking about what happened.

"Paul should have phased with that temper of his." Sam mumbled mostly talking to himself. "She allows him to control it."

"Even if he doesn't realize it Sam, Paul loves her." Emily said.

"But what if he imprints on somebody else?"

"He won't; it's Julianna or nobody." Emily spoke with confidence in her voice. "Now let's go meet them inside I bet Paul has eaten half the muffins by now."


	2. Chapter 1

(This takes place before Jacob has phased so the pack includes Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah, and Embry)

 **Chapter 1**

When Sam and Emily walked back into the kitchen they saw Julianna curled up in Paul's lap. She was telling him some story from the institution and even though there was a large chance she had imagined it Paul still listened intently hanging on to every word that she said. She had her fists full of Paul's shirt in her hands as if to remind herself that he wasn't going anywhere and he was real. The sight made Emily smile finally seeing Paul calm.

"Muffin?" Em asked placing the basket filled dozens of muffins on the table. Usually she wouldn't have asked since the pack just took them anyway but Julianna wasn't an always hungry wolf. Julianna's eyes widened at the sight of the basket and she nuzzled her face into Paul's chest trying to breath in his scent rather than the freshly baked treats. She didn't want to have another attack after only being drug free for a few hours but the voices came back invading her head like always. Julianna had named the three voices in her head a while ago tick, tock, and tuck. Tick and Tock were twins always repeating what the other one said but Tuck was different. He unlike the two girls was much quieter and only spoke of the obvious.

 _She baked the drugs into the muffin!_ Tock yelled causing Julianna's head to hurt.

 _The drugs are in the muffin. DON'T EAT!_ Tick echoed.

 _I just said that don't you listen._

 _Well I was just repeating it for clarification._

Their arguing caused Julianna to cover her ears with her hands trying to block out the voices. Of course it didn't work since the voices were inside her head.

Sam watched her in shock of what was happening. All Emily had done was ask if she wanted a muffin and this was the result. He was starting to regret letting Paul talk him into letting her stay here. Julianna mumbled to herself trembling in Paul's lap while her hands covered her ears.

"Em put the muffins away they're freaking her out." Paul said in a calmer tone than Emily expected. He would've yelled but he didn't want to scare her any more than she already was. Once she had moved them onto the counter away from Julianna the voices stopped yelling.

 _Ok they're gone we're safe._

 _Stop freaking out or else they are gonna send us back._

 _Shut up Tick! Paul won't let them send us back, remember he promised._

That shut them all up. Julianna looked up from Paul's chest meeting the 3 pairs of eyes that looked down at her with concern. "I'm sorry" she mumbled moving her hands to her lap. Paul took her hand in his and put it against his chest like she had done earlier. She could feel his heart beat and started to hers to his. Once her breathing was steady and she had calmed down she started to explain. "Back at the institute they used to bake some drugs in the food. You wouldn't even know until it was too late to throw it back up because it was already in your system. That's how they had to give me most of my medication because I wouldn't cooperate."

Emily had tears in her eyes realizing how broken this girl truly was. She was quick to wipe them away remembering how Paul told them she hated sympathy. She would say how she didn't feel like others should be upset about it when there was nothing that could be fixed. But mostly it was because when people gave her sympathy it just confirmed that she was different and broken.

"Well I would never argue to company in the kitchen if you felt more comfortable watching me cook. Or you could help if you want." Emily said cheerfully with a smile. Julianna matched her smile with her own and nodded. She never had minded cooking but she was worried that they wouldn't want her around an open flame or cutting knifes.

"So where is this room that you speak of because I'm pretty sure Sam and Emily don't want my bag blocking their hallway when the guys come by."

"Here I'll show you." Sam said walking up the stairs. As Julianna followed with Paul not far behind she heard Tuck's quiet voice as if he was far away.

 _One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve._ He always counted how many steps she went up causing her to usually use an elevator in tall buildings.

"The bathroom is to the left and then your bedroom is the next door to the left."

After thanking Sam three times she skipped down the hallway and opened the door revealing where she would be staying for the next few weeks. The walls were a light yellow resembling the color of a baby duck. Paul had saved some of her old belongings from her house before her parents got rid of everything, mostly blankets she had made, yarn, and knitting needles. Knitting had always calmed Julianna so she was ecstatic when she saw them sitting on the bed.

"I can't believe you got all this! Thank you thank you thank you. You're the best!" Julianna squealed hugging Paul tightly around the waist.

"You're welcome baby girl." Paul replied wrapping an arm around her. "Ok I gotta go to work but I'll be back tonight when you meet the rest of the guys. Emily would love company downstairs and if you want you can help her cook but just no knifes." He knew she wouldn't have moved from the room if he hadn't said anything, she always had been a little shy.

Paul trusted her in the kitchen and had faith that she could use a knife but he knew Sam didn't. Sam had met Julianna once before she became a shell and she had one of the worst attacks Paul had ever seen. It was the only time Paul had ever used the sedating medicine the institution gave him when he brought her out. Nobody knew what set off the voices but the attack was powerful and violent. It started with covering her ears and mumbling to herself but suddenly she started screaming and thrashing around. Jared and Sam had to hold her down while Paul stuck the needle into her arm pushing the drugs into her.

"Wait but what if something happens and I need you." Julianna looked up at Paul with pleading eyes silently begging him not to go.

"You'll be fine ok, I'll be back soon." Paul kissed her temple before leaving to meet Sam and the pack. It killed him to leave her when she was so uncomfortable but he couldn't resist the Alpha order any longer.

Once Paul phased his head was flooded with his pack member's thoughts. He stopped himself from thinking about Julianna but Sam didn't, showing the pack the muffin incident.

 _Paul when are we gonna finally meet her when she's not all crazy._

 _SHE'S NOT CRAZY!_ Paul growled at Embry when he reached the clearing.

 _Whatever you say man but you're more whipped than Sam and Jared combined and she's not even your imprint._

Paul snapped and pounced at Embry tackling him against the forest floor. Embry put up a good fight but he was no match against Paul's size and strength. It took another Alpha order to pry Paul's jaw off Embry's neck.

 _Enough Paul or you gotta find another place for Julianna to stay._ Sam barked causing Paul to back away with his tail in between his legs.

While the pack was patrolling, or working as Paul told Julianna, Emily started on dinner. She always liked to cook so cooking for the guys was never a burden.

"Want any help?" Julianna asked quietly from the stairs. Tick and Tock were yelling at her to just stay in the room until Paul got back but Tuck had convinced them it was ok to go downstairs.

"Of course, wanna wash the rest of the veggies and I'll cut them?"

Julianna nodded hesitantly before picking up a tomato and holding it under the water. She was thankful that Emily offered to cut the food since Paul had told her not to use a knife.

"So how long have you and Paul been friends?" Emily had asked Paul before but he just ignored the question. She had been dying to ask Julianna hoping for a better answer.

"About 10 years I think. I met him when we were 8 so it's been a while." Julianna paused before thinking of a way to get the topic off of her and Paul. "When did you and Sam get together, I don't remember meeting you before I went …. away."

"We've been together for a little over a year." Emily said smiling to herself. She had felt terrible when Sam broke up with Leah for her but after a few weeks of him bugging her she finally agreed to go on a date with him. She had planned on yelling at him for breaking her cousin's heart but she had felt an instant connection towards him, as if she was pulled to be closer to him. As time went on she learned the legends and later learned they were true and that she was his imprint. It scared her at first how strong the imprint bond was and the shape shifting but it didn't scare her any more. It made her feel safe.

Julianna had finished washing the vegetables a while ago and was now watching Emily cook. She watched carefully as Emily added and mixed the ingredients. After everything was done and on the stove to cook Julianna thanked Emily for letting her watch. Em smiled in return and assured her that she could watch or help whenever she wanted.

Paul was starting to get nervous as he spent more time away from her. He couldn't help but have his thoughts drift to her and the guys kept giving him crap about it.

 _Dude she's fine you gotta stop worrying._ Jared whined with Paul's constant thoughts on the girl.

 _What if it was Kim in Julianna's shoes huh? You'd be freaking out._ Paul snapped. Jared shut up after that knowing he couldn't deal with half the shit Paul goes through for her.

After the patrol was over, which took extra-long since they caught the scent of three leeches who had been on their land, they all headed back to Emily's for food.

Paul, Jared, and Embry let out two short barks signaling to Emily they were outside. It was easier than knocking and having her yell every time they came over, which was quite often. Paul went inside first and directly over to Julianna who was sitting on the counter. Once she saw him she immediately smiled and walked over to stand closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her resting it on her waist pulling her closer to him.

"This is Embry and you remember- ." Paul was cut off when Julianna squealed and ran over to Jared pulling him into a tight hug.

"I haven't seen you in so long how is everything? How's Kim you guys are dating right?" Everybody went silent when she mentioned Kim. She had only met her a few times and each time she was completely drugged up.

"Yea and she's uh good." Jared stuttered confused.

"Yay I can't wait to see her again." Everybody looked at her in shock. "She visited me once when I was in the institute to ask me about you Jared since she knew that I was friends with you." She laughed as she finished her sentence. The visit was before she had taken her morning medicine so she remembered the conversation.

"She didn't tell me that." Jared mumbled with a smirk on his face. He was definitely going to tease her about asking about him.

"Why didn't she talk to me?" Paul asked from across the room.

"Because you intimidate everybody and she was scared of you." She laughed again when a smirk played across Paul's face. She knew he loved intimidating people.

As the night went on they all eat and laughed. Embry and Julianna got along well and Jared was teasing her again like they used to before everything happened. Once Julianna had fallen asleep curled up in Paul's lap Sam decided to call it a night and kicked the other two guys out. Paul debated on going back to his house and come back to Sam and Emily's in the morning but instead fell asleep in a chair across the room.

Julianna always had trouble staying asleep and the nightmares didn't help either. Tick Tock and Tuck enjoyed to keep her awake with horror stories. They found it funny when she woke up thrashing around in a pool of sweat. That night like most others Julianna woke up screaming while swatting and kicking the air and blankets around her. Except this time she wasn't alone in a mental hospital.

"Paul." It came out more like a whimper but she didn't care, she just wanted him to make the bad things go away.

"I'm here baby girl." Paul said as he sat down on her bed and pulled her into his lap. For once he was thankful for being a light sleeper "Everything's ok I won't let anything hurt you." He was thankful that he stayed with her not wanting to think of what would've happened if she woke up and he wasn't here. She nodded against his chest and fell back asleep wrapped up in his arms. It was exactly where both of them wanted, no needed, to be.

 **Hi everybody so I wanted to repeat that** **Paul has not imprinted on Julianna** **. Her head is so messed up and cluttered and confused and drugged up that the imprint was not strong enough when they looked at each other. Also please please please review they honestly mean the world to a writer :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**(** Can we all just come to an agreement that after every time one of the guys phase back from wolf form to human form that they are wearing a pair of shorts. Don't question where the shorts come from just like we don't question how they can shapeshift and stuff."

 **Chapter 2**

It had been a week since Julianna had moved into Sam and Emily's and she had successfully not had any more attacks since the muffin incident. Paul had made it a habit staying with her at night since Sam changed his patrol hours to end at 11pm instead of 4 in the morning. Nights were the worst time for Julianna since she refused to take any more medicine. Especially sleep medicine. Paul and the guys had tried convincing her that taking a little wasn't bad but she was terrified of even going near a pill bottle and they couldn't put it in her food since she watched Emily's every move when she was cooking.

"I've washed these shorts twice and I still find sand in them." Embry complained as he bit into one of the apples Emily left out in a bowl.

 _How could he still be hungry he just had two bowls of cereal and three pancakes._

 _Don't question it Tick the more they eat the less we have to_

 _Good point, when do you think Paul will notice we haven't been eating much_

 _Hopefully not for a while or we'll have to start puking it back up like at the coocoo nest_

 _Shut up Tick don't even bring up that place_

 _Come on Tock you know that's what it is_

Julianna shut Tick and Tock up before speaking. "I haven't been to the beach in years." She mumbled.

Embry and Jared gasped almost choking on the food in their mouths. Everybody in La Push was always at the beach swimming or having bonfires. Julianna used to love the sand and swimming when she was younger but Paul knew why she stayed away now. She was terrified of drowning and being in the water. It was one of the popular nightmares Tick Tock and Tuck showed her during the night.

"Come on pup we're going to the beach." Embry said hopping out of his seat. He pulled Julianna out of her seat and pushed her towards the stairs to change.

After changing into a bathing suit and throwing a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt over herself she skipped down the stairs over to where Jared and Embry were waiting by the door. She stopped mid step while the color drained from her face. Paul was at work so he probably wouldn't be there, there was no way Julianna couldn't go without him.

"Is Paul meeting us there?" Julianna asked with wide eyes realizing that he wouldn't be there when she was near the water. There was no way she would go in the water without him there no matter how hard Jared and Embry begged. Even if they lifted her up and carried her there she would be kicking and screaming, but luckily they were smart and knew Paul would kill them if that happened.

"Yup I texted him and he promised he'd be there." Jared said pulling her out of the door. He had known her long enough that if she over thought this she wouldn't leave until Paul was at her side, and Paul was still in patrol for another 20 minutes. While Julianna was changing Jared had phased so he could communicate with Paul knowing he was in wolf form.

The walk to the beach was about 10 minutes but Julianna was panicking the whole way. What if Paul didn't show up? What if Jared and Embry made her go in the ocean? What if they found out that she doesn't remember how to swim?" Julianna hadn't realized that she had stopped in the middle of the path with Embry and Jared frantically trying to get her attention.

"Hey Julianna you alright!" Jared yelled shaking her shoulder. It didn't break her out of her panicked state and she stood there with a glazed look over her eyes.

"Pup are you ok?"

"Hold on I'm going to call Paul." Embry said running back down the path.

That snapped Julianna right out of it not wanting to bother Paul while he was at work. She didn't want him to know that she had momentarily shut down again. "Wait!" She called trying to catch up with Embry. "I'm fine really, you don't need to call Paul." Embry halted to a stop and spun around causing Julianna to run into his chest.

"Ouch." She mumbled rubbing her nose where it hit his chest. "You guys bring a whole new meaning to rock hard abs.

"Sorry it's a tribe thing." Embry said mentally cursing at himself while he looked over her face for a broken bone or bruising. Once he concluded that nothing was wrong he swiftly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go Embry!" She shrieked in between giggles. After pounding her small fists into his back she eventually gave up and let him carry her to the beach. Once they arrived he placed her back on the sand gently. Julianna immediately plopped down in the sand running it in between her fingers and toes. Embry and Jared laughed as they watched Julianna giggle like toddler playing in the sand. When Jared told Paul to meet them at the beach Paul made it clear they weren't allowed to bring her near the water without him there. Being threatened by Paul was scary enough but being threatened by Paul when it came to Julianna was terrifying. If in any way she got hurt then Paul wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of them.

"Gray." Paul called as he emerged from the woods. He had started to call her that once he phased since it was the color of his fur. He nodded at Embry and Jared silently thanking them for watching and taking care of her.

"Paul!" Julianna shrieked jumping up from the sand and running over to where he stood. She jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, It was her signature hug when it came to Paul. Any other person on the beach would've thought she hadn't seen him in years but in reality it had just been a few hours.

Jared and Embry had already headed towards the water knowing it'd take Paul a few minutes to convince her. Once Julianna unwrapped herself from Paul he placed her gently back onto the sand.

"How was work?"

"It was ok, I have to go back tonight though." Paul was furious that he had to go back on patrol but they caught the scent of three vampires again.

Julianna frowned at the thought knowing he wouldn't be back at Sam and Emily's till she was asleep. "Does Jared have work?" Paul shook his head no causing a small smile to form on Julianna's face. It made Paul angry that Jared was off and he wasn't but Sam knew Paul was better at catching the bloodsuckers. "Well I'll just hang out with him."

While Paul and Julianna talked on the beach Embry and Jared started racing down the beach. Jared was faster in wolf form but Embry was convinced he could run faster with two legs.

"What will happen when he meets his imprint?" Embry asked as they walked back to where Paul and Julianna were.

"I don't know but hopefully he won't leave her to fend for herself. Without him she'd be back in the loca house within a day."

They quickly shut up when they were within earshot and started talking about how Jared won the race.

"I told you I was faster than you." Jared said playfully pushing Embry.

"You just got a head start that's all. Now are we just gonna stand on the beach or are we going swimming?" Embry asked as they reached the other two.

"Well you didn't drag me down here for nothing so I guess we're swimming." Julianna said hopping onto Paul's back. He'd agreed that she could stay on his back until she was comfortable with the water, but in reality he would have agreed to anything for her.

According to the guys the water was warm but to a human who didn't have an internal radiator it was cold. Julianna squealed and hugged Paul's neck tighter when her foot first made contact with the water. Most of her fears went away when she was with Paul since she knew he wouldn't let anything hurt her. Tick Tock and Tuck were screaming at her to get out but she pushed them away with the sound of the crashing waves.

"Want me to put you down?" Paul asked.

Julianna nodded slowly letting her legs get submerged in the water. It was pretty shallow so the water only went to her thighs but her breaths increased rapidly. She watched Jared and Embry throw a football diving into the water to catch it. Suddenly she felt a huge muscular arm wrap around her waist pulling her closer to his radiating chest. Instantly her breaths calmed down and her teeth stopped chattering.

"I told you everything will be fine you don't have to worry." Paul mumbled into her ear.

"Tell that to Tick and Tock they are still convinced that I'm going to drown." Julianna said mentioning the voices in her head as if they were people. Paul's known for a while that the voices have names and personalities but he never understood why they tortured Julianna.

"Well Tick and Tock should shut up while I'm around because I won't let anything hurt you." Paul tightened his grip on her hip and pulling her back tighter against his chest.

The four of them stayed in the water for another 10 minutes laughing and playing around until Julianna felt a fish brush up against her leg causing her to let out a scream and jump into Paul's arms. He carried her back to Sam and Emily's bridal style with Jared and Embry not far behind. After barking their signature call the pack members and Julianna entered the house.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Em called from the kitchen.

"Do you really have to ask?" Sam laughed as he came down the stairs.

"We'll grab a few bites but Paul and Embry have to go to work so Julianna is gonna stay at my place." Jared said as he walked into the kitchen.

The three pack members grabbed a few bites while Julianna sat on Paul's lap fiddling with his shirt. It helped keep her mind at ease having something to keep her busy. Paul had tried getting her to eat something but she politely declined saying how she'd eaten with Embry and Jared earlier. Of course she hadn't but she refused to eat anything unless she watched the person make it.

As the day went on Julianna went over Jared's as the rest of the guys went on patrol. Jared was still nervous about being with Julianna alone but knew it was better if she was with him than Emily again. To everybody but Paul being with Julianna was like babysitting a toddler, she was always moving and anything could set her off. They talked for a while about his relationship with Kim and how she'd been. Julianna had a few memories of Kim but she knew nothing about her other than the fact that she and Jared were dating. Apparently she transferred to the school a few months after Julianna left and Jared claims that from the first time he looked at her he was crazy about her. Julianna said she wouldn't believe it until she saw them together but by the way Jared talked about her she knew it was true. Jareds' phone suddenly sprung to life in the middle of their conversation cutting off Julianna's next sentence.

"Hey babe what's up?" Jared asked into the phone confused as to why Kim had called so late into the night.

Julianna heard crying through the phone causing Jared to tense at whatever she said to him. "Hold on slow down where are you?" He paused listening to her response and quickly hung up after telling her that he would be right over.

"I gotta go Kim needs me." Jared said frantically getting his car keys. "Can you get back to Sam and Emily's on your own?"

"Yea go help her I'll be fine."

"Thanks pup." Jared quickly hugged her and sped out of his driveway off to wherever Kim was.

He knew he was gonna get crap from Paul for having her walk home alone but he didn't care. Julianna was an adult technically and his imprint needed him.

The path back to Sam and Emily's wasn't long, probably only 15 minutes walking. It was quite dark the only light coming from the moon and stars since she was in the woods. Julianna wasn't exactly sure where she was going since she didn't pay much attention when she was coming here with Jared but Tick and Tock told her to wing it. She knew that this was no time to wander off the 'path' she made for herself but she couldn't stop her feet from moving closer to the sound of water. It was much calmer than the ocean and Tuck was interested to know what made the soothing noise. The leaves crunched beneath her feet while a soft breeze ran through her hair. It was close to a full moon that night which gave off plenty of light so Julianna could see in front of her.

 _What's that trickling noise?_

 _How should we know Tuck you're the smart one._

 _Wait I see it I see it it's coming from up there._

 _I see it too I see it too come on_

Tick and Tock were bouncing around Julianna's head in excitement to see the source of the noise but Tuck became quiet. The two twin's conversation drifted back to the beach before Tuck yelled.

 _Shut up you two somebody can hear us._

 _What you mean Julianna, she can always hear us Tuck._

 _No not her you idiots the guy over there across the stream so shut up!_

As if on cue Julianna spotted a guy leaning over a dead deer. The sight of blood made her slightly nauseous but words still came out when she opened her mouth.

"Excuse me?" She said hesitantly not to scare the guy. "It's lost too much blood I don't think you can save it." It was true, it looked like it had bled to death or been sucked dry.

The man's eyes sprung up in shock while his body was tense. His black eyes meeting her wide green ones from across the stream. He wasn't expecting to meet anybody on his hunt and the only thing stopping his hunger towards the human was the strong stench of wet dog that clung to her. Edward knew that scent meant one thing. She was close with the wolf pack.

"Do you know where Sam Uley's house is I'm lost?" She shouted across the stream.

Sam Uley wasn't a name he was familiar with but he couldn't just leave her out here alone in the woods not knowing where to go. Edward had heard her thoughts from a mile away and could tell she should be in a mental institute. He couldn't hear any of the wolf's thoughts so he cautiously crossed the stream off of his family's territory and onto Quileute land.

"No but I could take you back to my family's house and you could call somebody to pick you up there." He offered.

"Sure thank you so much." She replied quickly not making the connection that he was a stranger and usually you shouldn't follow them back to their houses alone.

Edward carried her on his back to the Cullen mansion since he ran faster than walking. He was planning on asking Bella about Sam Uley tomorrow since she knew the natives but for now he focused on getting the girl out of the woods.

"Holy shit this place is huge." Julianna mumbled under her breath as they approached the house. The windows everywhere would freak her out if she stayed for too long but she was sure she could keep it together while she was here. Edward let her go and they walked into the front door together, his whole family was waiting at the doorway since they could probably smell her scent mixed with wet dog at least a football field away.

"The phone's in the kitchen I'll be right in."

Julianna nodded and went over to dial Emily's number. When she was out of earshot Edward instantly got death glares from his family members as they all started talking at once.

"Where did she come from?"

"Who is she?"

"Why is she here?"

"Look." Edward said shutting everybody else up. "She was lost in the woods and she approached me and asked if I knew where someplace was. Since I didn't know I brought her back here, it's not like I could've left her out there she's schizophrenic I could hear the other voices before I could even see her."

"Just get her out of here as soon as possible." Rose said before stalking upstairs.

"Em I'm fine really I just need a ride home." Julianna spoke into the phone trying to calm down Emily who was panicking. Apparently calling that you got lost in the woods and now are in a stranger's house caused her stress. After telling her the address Em immediately hung up and tried calling Sam whose phone rang in the other room.

"Of course he's not going to answer their on patrol." Emily swore to herself before doing the only thing could think of.

"SAMMM!" She screamed standing in the middle of their backyard. "PAUL!" With the imprint bond she knew Sam could hear her in her panicked state and waited until he arrived.

In less than a minute the whole pack sprinted into the backyard phasing back into human form.

"Em what's wrong, are you hurt, is everything ok, why'd you yell?" Sam was flustered and still panting from the run here. He instantly started looking her over for any signs of harm but found nothing.

"Julianna called me from some guy's house in Forks. She got lost coming home from Jared's and said she saw a guy in the woods and he offered she come back to his house to use their phone. We have to go get her now." Paul was livid now trying his hardest not to phase. Sam would kill him literally if he phased this close to Emily and hurt her. He was pacing back and forth and shaking so hard he was almost blurry as he waited for Emily to say where she was

"Well where the fuck is she!" Paul yelled his patience running thin.

"A family named the Cullen's but she didn't know-" She was cut off by Paul screaming 'those fucking lychees' and instantly phasing. The thought of Julianna alone in a house full of lychees made Paul more terrified he had ever been before. He ran off, no basically flew he was running so fast, into the woods with the others behind him. Before Sam could phase Emily grabbed his arm and pleaded that he made sure Paul wouldn't do anything he would regret. She knew this was no time for Paul to lose his temper and have Julianna find out or ever worse see him fight one of the Cullen's.

As Paul sprinted through the forest faster than he ever run Julianna sat at the Cullen's house twirling her hair while Tick Tock and Tuck screamed at her to get out. Tuck didn't trust the looks they got from everybody in the house and Tick and Tock missed Paul. Julianna was very uncomfortable with the Cullen's wondering why they were so pale or why they all had the same golden eyes.

"Hi." Emmett said cheerfully as he bounded over sitting next to her. "Sorry about Rose she's not used to company."

"It's ok." Julianna stuttered thinking about how she used to be around new people. "I was terrible with company when I first was transitioned back into public life."

"They're here Julianna." Edward said from the other room. He could hear the packs thoughts as they got closer and closer to the house.

"Aw but she just got here." Emmett whined wanting to become friends with the tiny wolf girl. Paul, Sam, and Embry phased back into human form before stalking up the stairs and almost breaking down the door. Sam had put out an alpha order so Paul couldn't hurt any of the Cullen's but with Paul's temper he could have a chance of getting past the gag order. Paul just pushed past Edward right into the house over to where Julianna was walking over with Emmett. Her head was down and she looked like a mouse next to the Emmett. She looked up timidly her eyes finding their way to Paul's.

"Paul!" She smiled instantly before running over to where he was. His face lightened momentarily while looking at her but instantly tensed when he made eye contact with Emmett. Emmett had puffed out his chest and tried looking taller but they both knew Paul was the same size. "I missed you." She said into his chest as she hugged him tightly. It wasn't close enough for Paul and he lifted her up where her legs wrapped around his waist as she put her face into the crook of his neck. Julianna was so small compared to him that Paul could easily hold and carry her.

"I missed you too Gray. I missed you too." Paul said pulling her closer to him. He walked out of the house passing by Sam and Embry who were waiting outside the door. "Embry take Julianna for a second." Paul said handing her over to Embry who held her bridal style carrying her off the front steps onto where the driveway turns into woods. The reason the pack always held Julianna was because she had a habit of wandering off. Embry turned her around so she couldn't see Paul and carried her far enough away in Paul's line of sight so she couldn't hear.

Once Paul believed she was a good enough distance away he blew up almost to the point of phasing on the Cullen's porch. "Why the fuck were you in the woods with her!" Paul roared before Sam grabbed his bicep pulling him out of Edwards's personal space. "Don't you ever go near her you fucking bloodsucker. If I find out you laid a finger on her I won't hesitate to rip you to shreds." The Cullen's knew Paul was a hothead and didn't bother talking back.

"Paul come on let's go you don't wanna phase in front of Julianna." Sam said pulling him away as he continued to threaten Edward. He had always hated those heartless pale faces.

Paul wouldn't let go of Julianna for the rest of the night, whenever one of the guys offered holding her he growled and even snapped at Sam when he got to close for Paul's comfort. He brought her back to his house instead of Sam and Emily's since his father wasn't home. He put off the fact that Jared left her to walk home alone until the next day when they had patrol together. The smell of leech was stuck to Julianna's clothes so he gave her a pair of his sweatpants which were gigantic on her almost 5 foot form. Paul barely let her out of his sight except for when she used the bathroom and even then he stood out the door.

"Paul I'm fine really no need for you to get all overprotective and possessive." Julianna said as she took off her baggy shirt so she was in a tank top and Paul's sweat pants. She had never been in Paul's house for more than 10 minutes but he said his father wouldn't be home for a few more days. The home was a comfortable house but it needed a woman's touch to make it not feel so dark.

Once she was ready they laid down on Paul's bed since she couldn't sleep without him anymore. Paul would never admit it but he was the exact same way, he had no idea how Jared could stay away from Kim every night since they shared the imprint bond which made things 5 times harder.

"Goodnight Paul. Thanks for being there "Julianna mumbled as she snuggled up against Paul's radiating chest. He stroked her hair a few times before wrapping his arm around her tightly fully convincing himself that she was there and safe in his arms.

"I'll always be there." Paul said almost silently before finally letting the darkness of sleep take over.

 **Please please please review! this chapter is almost 5,000 words so you guys have to have some opinion on what happened.**


	4. Chapter 3

Paul couldn't remember the last time he woke up this content in his own house, actually he couldn't really remember the last time he woke up in his house at all. When Julianna got released from that hell she was forced to live in Paul stopped going to his house other than to check and make sure his dad hadn't wrecked it. He kept clothes at Sam and Emily's since he was usually half naked anyway. Paul felt Julianna squirm against him trying to break out of cage his arms had created around her.

"I have to get up and pee." She mumbled pushing against his chest with her tired arms.

Paul didn't even open his eyes when he replied in a grumble. "Hold it." He wasn't ready to let her out of his arms yet.

"I'll make breakfast so we don't have to go to Sam and Emily's."

All argument went out the window when food was brought into the picture. Paul unwrapped his arms from her waist causing the cold breeze to pierce her sides where his arms just were. Julianna got out of Paul's bed and pulled on a sweatshirt before going across the hall. Suddenly Paul's ears perked up when he heard somebody else breathing in the house other than him and Julianna. He couldn't believe he hadn't heard anything last night while he and Julianna slept. His wolf ears were usually extremely sensitive to possible threats, and his father definitely fell into the threat category. Paul lept out of his bed leaving it a disheveled mess and grabbed his phone that was on the side table. The sound of the bathroom door opening broke Paul from his frenzy and caused him to run out of his room almost crashing into Julianna. She squeaked in shock expecting that Paul had fallen back asleep.

"What's wrong why are you all panicked."

"We're going to Sam and Emily's; Now. Let's go." Paul wrapped his arm around her to hopefully shade her from the creature that lurked on the floor below, aka his father who he prayed was passed out on the couch.

"Ok." She started down the stairs , too fast for Tuck to count, not wanting to argue with Paul when he went into full overprotective territorial mode. Julianna knew that he only got this protective when there was a threat nearby but when she was with him she always felt safe. When they reached the bottom she heard footsteps and it instantly clicked that somebody was in the house. She looked up at Paul who obviously heard the noise and noticed his face was tense and his jaw was locked.

"Come on." Paul growled tightening his grip on her. Julianna squeaked again when Paul started taking much bigger steps than her 5 foot form could keep up with. She had to nearly jog to keep up with him.

"You're leaving as fast as your mother ran out." The voice rang throughout the room clearly intending to bother Paul. He tried to ignore the voice not wanted to phase with Julianna next to him since it could severely hurt her. He started farther down the hallway until the voice spoke again unsatisfied with the lack of response to the first sentence. "So they finally let the mad girl out."

The word mad echoed throughout the house causing Julianna to gasp and her eyes to widen. Of course she knew people thought of her as crazy or mad but never had they said it actually to her, and more importantly in front of Paul. Paul had always made sure that everybody watched what they said around or about Julianna. He had started a lot of fights with somebody at school or one of the pack members calling her crazy or psycho. Julianna was almost in shock and hadn't noticed Paul had left her side until she heard a loud bang. Paul had his father, she assumed, pushed up against the wall glaring down at him. If looks could kill his father would be as dead as Caesar. Paul's large 6'3 build towered over his father's normal height. The smug look on his father's face slowly started to fade as Paul's locked jaw and piercing eyes never faltered.

"Say one more word about her and i'll send you to the fucking hospital." Paul growled lowly his fist raised in the air. He was surprised that he hadn't phased with how angry he was but he wasn't going to question it.

"Paul come on." Julianna said in a soft voice still standing in the same spot. She didn't want to get in anywhere near his father. Paul lowered his fist to his side before walking back over to where she was. If she wasn't in the room he would've without a doubt knocked his father out. Paul wrapped his arm around Julianna and started down the hall to the front door. He needed to get out of here before he did something he regretted.

"That psycho bitch always did have you wrapped around her little finger." Paul's father sneered with his voice laced with venom. He thought Paul wouldn't hurt him with Julianna there so he didn't hold back what he thought of her. He had never liked her since she had a calming effect on Paul and he believed that anger led to power and fear. Paul tried to keep Julianna and Jared away from his father but his father knew what people said about her on the reservation. Her pale freckled face and bright ginger hair always caused her to stand out. Paul turned around instantly ready to beat the shit out of his father. When he saw the smug look on his father's face Paul lost the control he had once before.

Right in the hallway only about 4 feet away from Julianna, Paul phased. His giant gray wolf form took up almost the whole width of the hallway. He was blinded with anger and the only thing he could see was red. He stalked over to his father his giant paws shaking the floor. The growl Paul let out was more of a roar and shook the whole house.

Sam was on patrol at the time and felt Paul phase. He heard all of Paul's thoughts and knew that this was going to end badly if he doesn't get there in time. An alpha order wouldn't stop Paul's rage and temper when he was this livid. Instantly Sam started sprinting towards Paul's house praying it wasn't a similar incident that happened to Emily. If Paul had phased too close to Julianna than she could be severely hurt or worse. With her small size one scratch from Paul's gigantic paw in the wrong spot could kill her. When Sam arrived his heart sank seeing the scene. Furniture all over the house was broken due to the giant wolf in the house and broken glass littered to floor. Paul had backed his dad into a corner while growling furiously; Julianna was nowhere in sight but Sam could smell and hear that she was still in the house.

 _ **Paul back off!**_ Sam growled breaking apart the red. While Paul was distracted by Sam his father sprinted out of his house leaving the two wolves. _Paul calm down!_

 _You don't know what he said to her!_ He roared standing his ground against Sam.

 _Where was she when you phased?_ Paul's anger instantly flipped to fear realizing what he had done. Now she knew about the pack and more importantly he knew he wasn't far from her when he phased. If he had scarred her like Sam did to Emily Paul would never forgive himself. Both wolves phased back into human form running around Paul's house searching for her. They followed her scent but she had already been in most of the rooms of the house making it confusing. Finally they stood together outside the front closet door listening to her terrified form hyperventilating. Neither wanted to open the door afraid to see how this was affecting her.

Julianna couldn't believe what she just saw. She didn't know if she was hallucinating again or if this was just another nightmare that Tick Tock and Tuck were forcing on her.

 _Did Paul just turn into a fucking werewolf?_ Tick yelled over the commotion of the other two voices.

 _No Tick I think he's more of shapeshifter and it just happens to be into a wolf._

 _Does it matter what it is he just turned into a fucking wolf._

 _Tuck is right Tock, we have to stay away from him he is dangerous._ Tick said in a matter of fact tone.

 _I agree._

Julianna shrunk further into the closet corner making herself even smaller. Her hands covered her ears trying the block out the shouts of Tick Tock and Tuck. She was absolutely terrified and didn't know what to do. What she did know was that Paul could turn into a wolf, he was terrifying, and he could hurt her.

Paul opened the door slowly looking at Julianna who was huddled in the corner. Her knees were pressed against her chest and her hands covered her ears.

"Julianna?" Paul said softly stepping into the doorway a little closer to her. Her eyes instantly shot up looking at Paul with more fear he had ever seen. It was worse than any visit to the mental institute. "I promise you're safe nothing will hurt you." She shook her head in reply but when he took a step closer she instantly started screaming. Pain filled blood curdling screams left her small body as she curled smaller into the corner.

 _Make yourself smaller!_

 _Scream louder!_

 _Start kicking if he comes any closer we can't have him hurting us again!_

As Tuck predicted Paul took another step and immediately Julianna started kicking her legs towards him. Paul and Sam were shocked by this, she had never gotten violent towards Paul. Towards some of the pack members or workers at the mental hospital yes but she would usually run towards Paul and beg him to protect her. Now she looked at Sam with begging eyes pleading for him to get Paul away from her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed her voice hoarse from crying.

Paul looked at Sam not knowing what to do. "You have to calm her down, please." Paul begged to Sam. "I'll just freak her out more."

Sam stepped into the closet doorway while Paul stood outside the door so he was out of Julianna's line of sight. Sam crouched down and grabbed Julianna's legs holding them still to stop her kicking. Her screaming stopped as she looked at Sam with frightful eyes.

"You have to calm down, everything is fine, nobody here will hurt you." Sam said in the voice he uses when he talks with Emily. He didn't need to scare her anymore than she already was and yelling didn't seem like the best option.

"He already has." Julianna said in a hauntingly soft voice lifting her left arm revealing the torn bloodied sweatshirt. Paul heard through the wall and rushed to the doorway only to see her eyes roll in the back of her head and her body to squirm around as if somebody else was in control. After what seemed like forever but only was a few seconds she was still against the ground.

She lay on the ground for only moment before Paul scooped her up into his arms. Neither guy noticed until then that Paul's paw had cut Julianna severely on her left arm and the left side of her waist and rib cage, leaving what was going to be a large scar.

"We have to take her to the hospital, Now!" Sam yelled breaking the shocked state Paul was in. He had hurt her. His best friend. The girl who was his light in this dark world. The girl he had tried to protect and take care of ever since he was 8. Her usual smiling face was now blank and pale due to blood loss. "Paul!" Sam shouted again.

* * *

Julianna woke up a few hours later with a terrible headache in Forks hospital. Hearing the familiar beeps and buzzes from machines she had gotten used to from living in the mental institute she inwardly groaned. She hated the hospital. The nurses never trusted her to do anything and the doctors looked at her in disappoint. All anybody would do is tell her what was wrong with her and force her to do things. She hated all the food and how she didn't know when they put medicine in it or not. They wouldn't let anybody visit her unless she was drugged to the max.

When her eyes finally adjusted to the bright fluorescent lights she noticed that her room was filled with nurses. They were buzzing around like bees making sure everything was fine. She could feel that her side was bandaged as was her arm.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" A nurse asked cheerfully.

 _She's new she doesn't know our tricks yet._ Tock said

 _Of course she's new none of the other nurses go near us anymore._

 _Well it's not our fault they scared us so bad that Julianna broke her nose._ Tuck said laughing as he remembered the memory. He was sure Julianna didn't remember this since she had boarded off any of these memories. There was a point where she got so out of control that it took three assistants to hold her down. Arms flailing, legs kicking, and body squirming every which way she truly was a handful, no wonder none of the workers liked her. They had tried a straight jacket on her but it only made things worse. She was unable to calm herself down and she almost went into panicked enforced shock due to it.

"Ok."Julianna mumbled back to the nurse refusing to make eye contact. "Do you know if Paul is here?" She needed to see Paul, the anticipation of if what she saw was true was killing her. Tuck had already locked the memory of her kicking and screaming at Paul away so she wouldn't end up back in the mad house.

"Only immediate family is allowed in i'm sorry. We're going to inject some more painkillers so your arm and ribs feel better. Ok?" The nurse said not realizing what she had just triggered.

Julianna's eyes widened when she saw the needle filled with chemicals to supposedly make her feel better. She started shaking her head no and backing away from the nurse. Since this hospital was familiar with Julianna and how she reacted the other two nurses went to hold down her arms. She started struggling against their tight grip squirming her body around. By now Julianna was kicking and screaming for the nurses to get away from her and for somebody to help, she was so loud the pleas were heard throughout the floor.

Paul who was forced to stay in the waiting room heard Julianna's pleads for help and instantly ran down the hallway following her voice. The door practically flew off the hinges with how hard Paul opened it causing the nurses to look away from the screaming girl. There was almost a look of relief in Julianna's eyes when she saw Paul practically growl at the nurses to step away from her. One nurse ran out of the room to probably get an officer while the other two cowered in the corner. Paul was hesitant to go near Julianna after how she reacted to him earlier but all worry was gone when she flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"They were trying to inject something into me." Julianna cried into the crook of Paul's neck as if he hadn't already known.

"It's ok. They won't hurt you I promise. Not while i'm here." Paul comforted her while scooping her up in his arms. He sat down on the small hospital bed with her in his lap making sure none of her IV tubes were pulled.

After a few minutes of Paul calming Julianna's racing heart rate back to normal an officer walked into the room followed by the nurse who Paul had yelled at. "Sir we are going to have to ask you to leave." The officer looked nervous as he told this to Paul after seeing the size of him. But then again who would want to be the person to separate the 6'3 muscular Native from whom everybody thought was his girlfriend. (They are NOT dating just the people in Forks think so since they always see them together.)

Julianna looked up at the officer snuggling closer into Paul. She started shaking her head afraid that they were going to take him away from her. "Please don't let them hurt me." Julianna begged looking back at Paul with wide eyes. "Please don't go."

"You're gonna be ok I promise." Paul whispered in her ear as she shook with fear in his lap. "I'm not leaving her and you can drag me away but it'll be damn hard and there's no way in hell she'll cooperate if i'm not here."

After thinking it over one of the nurses nodded knowing that this was true and told the officer everything was alright. "Just make sure she takes these painkillers twice a day and to come back in a week for a check-up, we don't need to run any more tests on her." The nurse said handing over a bottle of pills. Paul nodded to the nurse saying thank you and walked out to the waiting room where the whole pack was waiting for the small girl.

"I'm gonna hand you over to Jared and then we're going back to Sam and Emily's ok?" Paul said to Julianna before she nodded into the crook of his neck. After Paul handled everything at the front desk the pack filed into their cars.

"So what do you remember from this morning?" Paul asked breaking the silence that had fallen over the two.

"I don't know what's fake and what's real. I know we woke up in your house and you started panicking so we were trying to get out but then your dad started yelling at us. I know he said some things and they made you really angry, but then the story gets fuzzy. I think I saw you change into a wolf but I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or not, The scars on my side and arm say I wasn't but I don't know what to believe. After that I know I hid in your closet terrified out of my mind and then I blacked out and the voices took over." Julianna said looking out the window as Paul drove back to the res. "I don't know remember anything after that, it's just fuzzy since that's when the voices took over."

"What if I told you that you weren't hallucinating. That everything that you saw was real." Paul said looking over at Julianna who had a small smile forming on her face.

"Then i'd tell you nobody sane would believe you." Julianna said looking over meeting Paul's eyes. She was relieved that she wasn't hallucinating and didn't care that it meant that Paul could turn into a wolf. She had three voices that lived in her head who was she to judge. "Good thing i'm mad enough to believe my best friend can shape shift into a huge wolf." She laughed causing Paul to let out a sigh of relief. Of course the whole thing made her full of questions but if Paul could deal with the voices she heard then she could deal with anything he had to. Who would she be to end their friendship because he had the ability to do something nobody else could.

"Have you always been able to do it?" Julianna asked, her voice rising almost 2 octaves. It happened most times she got excited about something.

"No, the first time it happened was actually day you were taken into the mental institute."

"What about the other guys?"

Paul nodded since she had only met other pack members before. "Sam is alpha, I'm beta, Jared is third-in-command, and Embry is the newest member. We think more are going to phase soon though ."

"That's why you guys call yourselves a pack." Julianna laughed.

Paul pulled up into Sam and Emily's driveway with a huge grin on his face, Julianna wasn't freaked out by the fact that he turned into a giant wolf. Kim didn't care when she found out since she was obsessed with Jared anyway but it took Emily a while to get used to it. After helping Julianna into the house she was showered with hugs from everybody.

"Bandages bandages! " Julianna giggled as Embry spun her around.

"Sorry pup we missed you though."

"Embry." Sam called from across the room. "We're gonna run a quick patrol, come on." Embry nodded after setting Julianna down. Sam kissed Emily's cheek before meeting Jared and Embry in the backyard.

"We'll be back for dinner, ok?" Paul said hugging Julianna and kissing her temple before joining the pack outside. Once he phased he was flooded with his pack members thoughts. Sam had already showed them everything that had happened earlier with his father.

 _What did he say for you to phase?_ Embry asked. Paul replayed this morning and everything that his father said. After it was over Jared and Embry both were furious with everything that his father had said.

 _I would've phased to._ Jared said while Embry nodded next to him.

 _So why are we out here Sam cause we all know it's not because of a patrol._ Paul said trying to control himself from not running back to Julianna.

 _We need to watch Jacob and make sure he doesn't phase at school or with anybody. We can't have another incident where one of us hurts a girl or else the hospital will get suspicious._ Paul started growling knowing the comment was directed towards him.

Embry who still wasn't good at controlling his thoughts spoke under his breath. _At least Paul didn't hit her face._

Sam instantly sprung off the ground tackling Embry. He let out a furious growl making his alpha status known.

 _Sam come on, Em will kill us if we're late._ Paul said before Sam could rip Embry's head off. _And don't think I forgot about you letting Julianna walk home alone yesterday._ Paul said to Jared who lowered his head under the daggers that were glared at him.

The rest of the night was event less for once. They all eat the feast Emily had prepared and watched a movie until Emily and Julianna had fallen asleep. Sam wouldn't let Jared go see Kim as punishment for the hell he caused last night with having Julianna walk home alone. After kicking Embry and Jared out Paul and Sam carried their girls upstairs giving each other a nod before going into their rooms. It was their way of accepting everything that had happened in the past two days. Julianna had met the Cullens, found out about them being shapeshifters, and been to the hospital in the span of two days.

"Goodnight Paul." Julianna mumbled snuggling closer into Paul's chest as they both fell into a peaceful sleep. To Julianna knowing that she was sleeping up against somebody who was a giant wolf didn't scare her, instead it made her more at peace and safe than she ever had.

* * *

Hi everybody so thanks for reading and please review! Ok so wanna know a fun fact, I HATE when authors on here write about situations they have never been in like having an abusive family or being sexually assaulted because they never show it right. I know its their story and everything but some people actually live in situations like that and they just write about it like it's a joke and it's not. I have lived in a mental hospital because of all my fun problems and I luckily don't live their anymore...for now probably... but that's besides the point most of the things Julianna has been through so have I or friends I made while in the institute, trust me it's an accurate representation of at least the place I was in. One of my friends from the institute had an abusive father and she would tell me stories about it and trust me the things that people who write about abusive families write about them as if their a joke and it just makes me heated. Living in tough situations like a foster/ group home, or living on the streets, or with an abusive family doesn't make your character any more special. You don't need that background to make them special. Ok rant over I'm sorry I just needed to say that. So if you read this far thank you haha and please review even a smiley face makes my day. :)


	5. Chapter 4

So this is just a bunch of little time hops and some fluff because next chapter is gonna be FULL off drama i'm so excited!

"Paul!" Julianna screamed frozen in place with fear. "Paul Help!" Her voice cracked at the end as her hands started shaking. Not just Paul but Sam, Jared, Embry, and Emily came bursting through the doorway frantically trying to see what was wrong. Emily wouldn't be surprised if Paul had ripped the door off its hinges... again. This had been happening once in awhile where Julianna would scream and the pack came running, but it also happened if Emily screamed so the guys didn't give Paul a hard time. Sometimes it would be hallucationings and Paul would have to calm her down but other times there would be bugs or other things she was scared of crawling around the room.

"What? What's wrong?" Paul said running up to Julianna and picking her up in his arms. She shook in his arms and her breaths were short and quick.

"It's gonna kill me. It's gonna kill me!" She mumbled into his chest.

Paul lifted her chin meeting her large eyes with his trying to see what she meant. "I won't let it kill you I promise." He said softly tightening his arms around her. "Now where is it?"

"Ceiling." Julianna finally choked out as she pointed to the black spider that was no bigger than 2 inches. The rest of the pack filed out seeing that there wasn't an intruder and went back downstairs to the movie they had been watching. Paul set Julianna down while he grabbed a tissue and squashed the spider throwing it in the trash after. _At least this one is actually here._ Paul thought to himself after remembering the incident that happened a few days ago. She had an extreme hallucination where there were spiders crawling all over her body. She was clawing at herself and screaming for somebody to get them off but nobody knew what to do since there wasn't actually anything there. Paul had been on patrol and Sam said he could handle it but it just confirmed Paul was the only one who could calm her down. The six minutes where Sam refused to get Paul were filled with her screams. It was one of the most painful things Paul ever had to be held back from, but he couldn't go against the alpha order.

"All better?" Paul asked scooping her up in his arms. Julianna nodded into his chest as he went downstairs with the rest of the pack.

* * *

"Come on come on come on!" Julianna giggled pulling Embry along the path. She wanted to get something from the store but was running out of time.

"Why are you dragging me along?" Embry complained since he had just gotten back from the night patrol when she was getting up at 5 in the morning. _I should've just gone back home and not dropped by to see if Sam was back._

"Because I can't drag Paul and I can't go alone. You were up anyways." Embry groaned in reply planning on ways to get back at Paul for having his girl drag him who knows where.

Once they arrived to the store Embry was extremely confused, what did she need from here? Julianna looked around the store like a lost child looking for her parent.

"Ah ha!" She squealed running over to what she needed.

"You dragged me here to get that?" Embry laughed looking down at the girl who held the object against her chest as if it was the greatest thing.

"Yup." She giggled before skipping up to the counter and paying. It had been a while since she actually went into town and the people passing by in the streets gave her odd looks. La Push wasn't a very big place and news spreads fast, especially about the crazy girl who was let out. Last they had saw of her she was being transported to the mental asylum and now she was back with the Quileute boys. The high school girls never liked her since she was always the only on who the Quileute boys hung out with and even when she left she was always on Paul's mind. The other guys would mostly ignore her since if they did anything Paul or Jared didn't like there would've been hell to pay.

Paul stood on the front porch with a murderous look on his face as Embry and Julianna walked up the driveway. He woke up and Julianna wasn't with him. He wasn't sure how she could've broken out of the cage his arms create around her but she had. Of course his instinct thoughts were terrible things that all ended with her 6 feet under or with a bloodsucker but he didn't have to wait long until he heard her giggling down Sam's driveway. Her voice rang throughout the morning stopping Paul from completely freaking out.

"Good morning Paul." Julianna said as she skipped up to the porch swinging the bag around. "Come on I have something to show all you guys." A huge grin was across her freckled face since she wasn't very good at holding excitement in. She dragged Paul inside followed by Embry who was the only one who knew why she was so excited.

"What's got you all excited pup?" Sam asked from the kitchen as Emily continued making breakfast. Julianna had been living with them long enough that she trusted Emily not to put the medicine in her food so she was finally not considered skin and bones anymore. When she was first brought to Sam and Emily's she looked so fragile it scared all of them, they were afraid she would break, especially since she hung around Paul. She still wouldn't go out to eat but not having to watch somebody make your food was considered a large accomplishment to Paul. "Embry got you coffee didn't he." Julianna nodded up and down quickly in response to Sam's question as she continued to bounce around the living room. Her excitement was eating her alive and she couldn't handle it any more. Embry shrugged in defence saying how she dragged him out at like 5 in the morning.

"I got you guys a present." Julianna said holding out the bag Sam. He looked at her hesitantly before opening the bag. Once he saw what was inside he let out a small chuckle and showed the rest of the room what she had gotten. A video game controller. "Since I broke the last one when I threw it at the clown." She said rocking back and forth on her heals. A large smile formed across everybody's face seeing how innocent she acted when she gave gifts.

"Well now I can get back to kicking Paul's ass in Madden." Jared said grabbing the controller and meeting Paul who had already jumped on the couch.

"Guys it's 7 in the morning is it really time for videogames." Emily called over as she flipped pancakes.

"It's Sunday and it's supposed to rain today." Paul whined giving Emily fake puppy dog eyes as he 'pleaded' with her as if he was a child asking for another scoop of ice cream.

"Thank you." Sam said to Julianna giving her a hug. She gladly returned it before joining Paul and Jared on the couch.

* * *

The water was cold this time of year but it didn't bother any of the guys. They liked how empty the beach was. They could use all their wolfy traits without being nervous that somebody would see. They jumped higher and ran faster than any human could but not as fast as a vampire, they could only keep up with them in wolf form. As Julianna and Emily finished setting everything up the rest of the guys started preparing for the bonfire. They created a large pyramid shape that must've been at least 2.5 feet tall out of logs and nearby twigs while the girls set up the tables of food. Sam started grilling the mountains of food while Embry, Paul, and Jared started playing with a football in the water. Paul and Jared loved playing keep away from Embry since he's the smallest one for now. They threw the ball to each other trying to see who could make the best catch. Kim and Julianna sat on the beach talking about plans for the future while watching the guys.

"I always planned on going away to college but I might take a few classes at a community college with Jared in Port Angeles. What about you what do you want to do?" Kim said as she watched Jared throw the football to Paul who made a diving catch into the water. Julianna knew that Kim wasn't comfortable around her and making this small talk was probably freaking her out, she didn't blame her though. Julianna knew she freaked most people out.

"I'm not sure, I never really made plans for the future because I figured that I'd just end up back in the institute anyway." Julianna said looking down at the sand. It was true, she didn't disappoint herself by making plans for the future that she couldn't keep.

"Where do you see you and Paul going?"

Julianna burst out laughing after looking at Kim's face and seeing that she was serious. "Paul is my best friend." She said between giggles. "He'll marry some tall gorgeous girl with the same tan skin as him and they'll have cute little children, he'll spoil the girls and teach the boys how to fight and defend themselves since they'll always be getting into trouble. And every Sunday he'll come visit me and he'll bring me back to his huge house for the holidays." Of course she loved Paul and wished she would be the girl in that story but Tick Tock or Tuck had imbedded it in her brain that she would never out of any chance of a future with him.

"I don't know I think he likes you more than a friend." Kim says almost in shock that Julianna didn't see all the signs.

"He should be with a girl who can function on her own. And I can't, he should be with somebody who isn't as much trouble as I am with all my medication and appointments." She said softly drawing patterns in the sand.

"Well just know that I think you two would make a perfect couple." Kim said cheerfully nudging Julianna with her shoulder laughing.

"Foods ready!" Emily called over as Sam put the last of the meat on the table. The guys ran out of the water still oblivious to the fact that a normal person would be frozen by now. Embry almost made the mistake of taking food before Kim and Julianna but stopped himself letting the two girls go before him.

As the night went on the sun went down and the bonfire was their only light. The girls were stuffed while the guys finished off the rest of the food each having about 5 servings. The rest of the night consisted of Sam and Jared cuddling with their imprints while Paul and Embry talked about Jacob and high school drama. Julianna was curled up in Paul's lap as if she was a puppy, her head resting against Paul's chest.

"It sucks being the only single one here, I can't wait till some other guy's phase and I won't be the 7th wheel anymore." Embry said leaning up against the log Paul was against.

"Hey I'm single too." Paul countered back even though saying it didn't feel right.

Embry just chuckled before reminding Paul that he had a girl asleep in his lap.

"But we're just friends you guys know that." Paul said almost defeated. It slightly hurt him to say that him and Julianna were just friends but it was true. _It doesn't matter that I love her we aren't dating or anything. We are just two very close best friends who take care of each other and sleep in the same bed every night._ _Yea that's what we are_ Paul thought to himself.

"So then you'll go on a date with Nicole this friday while I go out with her friend Hannah."

"Can't Julianna has therapy and I promised her after we could go get more yarn after since she needs more to finish Emily's blanket." Paul said almost too quickly. There was no chance in hell he would ever go on a date unless it was with the girl who was snuggled in his lap.

"You're more whipped than Sam and Jared combined dude. Oh and tell her I don't need any more hats, scarves, blankets, mittens, or basically any other thing made from yarn. Doesn't she know we don't get cold." Embry said standing up and shaking all the sand off him.

"Yea but she doesn't know who else to give them to." Paul said joining Embry while he tried to not wake up Julianna as he stood up with her in his arms. Embry looked at the watch on his arm and groaned.

"I'll see you tomorrow dude." Embry said before jogging into the woods for patrol.

* * *

"Come on it wasn't that bad." Jared teased Embry as the guys strolled back into Emily's house.

"Now you're truly part of the pack." Paul said playfully pushing Embry before scooping Julianna off the counter causing her to squeal.

"You smell like wet dog." She giggled not caring that her shirt and pants were wet now from the droplets that were still on Paul.

"What turning into a giant dog doesn't make my spot in the pack secure or something." Embry said sarcastically grabbing a muffin from the basket.

"What'd you make him do?" Emily asked hoping it wasn't anything too bad.

"Cliff Diving. He screamed the during the whole fall." Jared laughed.

The three guys sat around the table with Julianna on Paul's lap while they all imitated Embry's yells.

"At least he didn't need to be convinced 3 different times to jump." Sam said towards Jared. Paul was the one who found the cliff originally one day patrolling with Sam. It was the afternoon after he got a call from a nurse saying that he couldn't visit anymore. Of course he still went in that sunday and might of threatened the nurses a little but getting the call still sucked. For a while the only way that Paul referred to time was with what was happening with Julianna. It was as if he made her the center of his world, and now that she was out he was back with reality. Sam never understood the connection Paul had with Julianna. He hadn't imprinted on her so why was he so drawn to her. She also was the one that could always calm him down which confused Sam. He'd stopped questioning their relationship though, it wasn't worth the confusion .

"Did you notice Jacob drove by with Bella?" Paul asked over to Sam who nodded in return.

"Who's Bella?" Emily asked. She knew the name sounded familiar but she couldn't remember what Jacob's dad had said about her.

"One of Jake's friends who moved here last year. She's the vam-" Embry was cut off by a sharp kick from Paul underneath the table telling him to be careful with what he said. "Edwards girl." He finished.

Julianna perked up at the name Edward finally recognizing somebody in the conversation.

"The same Edward who found me in the woods?" Julianna asked. Just the memory of the guy made Tuck shudder. He still wasn't sure what was with the guy but he wasn't normal.

Embry looked at Paul before answering not knowing what to say. "Yea." Paul said through gritted teeth wanting to change the topic as quickly as possible. That night was the second worst night of his life hearing that Julianna was with the bloodsuckers, the first being when she was taken into the institute and he first phased.

"Who's Jake?" Julianna asked knowing to change the subject.

"You're gonna meet him soon I think, he'll be joining the pack." Sam said knowing that any day now Jacob would be phasing, he was just hoping it wouldn't be anywhere public and on of the guys would be there to help him.

* * *

Julianna was lost in the stitches of the blanket she was making for Emily when there was a loud crash downstairs and multiple voices all speaking loudly at the same time. It wasn't the usual noises the guys made when they bounced into the house, they sounded paniced and were frantically yelling for Sam. She ran out of her room and down the stairs to see Embry holding another guy up. She recognized him as Jacob who she remembered was a little younger than her in school. He had long black hair but had the same build and look as the rest of the guys. He was extremely confused and kept on yelling at the guys at to what was happening to him.

Paul was out on the porch talking with Jared asking if anybody had seen. According to Embry Jacob had phased on his way home from the movies.

"Jake you need to calm down everything will make sense soon." Sam said calmly as Jacob started to shake again. Julianna went closer seeing that he was shaking like Paul does when he was mad. Since she could calm down Paul when he started to shake she figured she might as well try with him. "Julianna step back!" Sam yelled getting Paul's attention from the porch. Paul sprinted inside the house quickly pushing Julianna behind his large form growling lowly towards Jake showing his protectiveness over her. If Jake phased in the house there was no way Paul was letting Julianna get hurt.

"Bring him in the backyard." Sam said in his alpha voice before turning around to Emily who was behind him. Embry and Jared brought Jake in the yard and he instantly phased again into a large russet wolf. It was a good thing Sam and Emily had no neighbors.

"I'll see you later tonight ok we have to go help Jake." Paul said softly before hugging Julianna tightly knowing it was going to be a long night of explaining. Paul and Sam left leaving an extremely confused Julianna and an Emily who was figuring how much more she was going to have to cook now that there was another muzzle to feed.

Sensing her confusion Emily spoke up having already gone through this with Jared and Embry. "Jacob is going to be joining the pack now. He phased earlier tonight and Embry heard since he was on patrol."

Julianna nodded in response understanding that phasing meant that now he could shift into a giant wolf too. Tick and Tock were freaking out as all this went down making Julianna's head pound.

 _Did you see how the long haired one looked at us._

 _It was really creepy Tick, Tuck why did he look at us like that?_ _I hope it's not why I think it is._ Tuck said nervous.

 _He wouldn't!_ Tick shrieked

 _Think about it, when he looked at us the look in his eyes changed._ Tuck said replying the scene.

 _He couldn't have! What about Paul!_

 _I'm not certain but it's possible it happened but I feel no pull towards him so we may still be in the clear._

 _We better be, or Paul will probably kill him before we ever see him again._

 **Please review! Also I'm in my schools marching band and tomorrow is our last home football game and our team is so bad it's sorta funny. Our band though is undefeated! What about you guys, what stuff do you do?**


	6. Chapter 5

"Come on Sir Grumpy you can't stay inside all day until patrol you need to do something." Julianna said as she attempted to pull Jake up off Sam and Emily's couch. He was forced to stay away from the school and contact with anybody else until his anger and phasing was under control. Since everybody was at school or work Julianna was on babysitting duty. She noticed that he kept getting calls from a girl named Bella who she remembered Embry calling her Edward's girl but she made sure he declined all of them, just as Sam ordered. The last person Sam wanted Jake to be around or talking to was Bella.

"Why can I be around you and not Bella?" Jacob complained refusing to stand up. He planned to stay on this couch until he finally got the answers he wanted but it hadn't really been working for him.

Julianna sighed before putting her hands on her hips "Because I know how to act around big angry Quileute guys and make sure they don't phase."

Jacob groaned pissed that he couldn't do anything and reached for the remote. Julianna slapped his hand away before returning her hands to her hips.

"Don't push me pup." Jacob growled glaring daggers at her. He was starting to wonder how the guys put up with her, especially Paul with his short temper. She looked cute and innocent from first glance but she was becoming a pain to deal with.

Julianna could tell she was bothering him but she wasn't giving up. She still had a goal of making sure he did something today that wasn't patrolling or sitting on the couch. "Embry told me you like working on bikes and stuff. We can do that if you want." Julianna said trying to bribe Jacob.

"Fine." Jake groaned before finally standing off the couch. Julianna let out a squeal of victory finally successful with getting him up causing Jake to laugh. He had never heard such a high pitched noise in his life.

As they walked down the path to Jacobs it was becoming extremely difficult for Julianna to keep up with his long strides, she was practically jogging to keep up with him. Jake was about 6'2, for now, while Julianna wasn't even 5 feet tall. He was the shortest one in the pack but Sam predicted that he would probably be about Jareds height.

"Here hop on my back." Jake said bending down so she wouldn't slow him down anymore. He finally understood why the guys weren't bothered by carrying her all the time, she was so small that it seemed as if they were carrying a toddler. As the two arrived at his garage Julianna noticed there were two bikes, one slightly broken as if it had skidded across the ground and the other in perfect condition.

"This one only has minor problems, I should finish in about an hour then we can take them for a spin." Jake said examining over what needed to be done. After Bella fell off the bike he hadn't tried to fix it since he wasn't going to let her on it again anyway.

"I don't think Paul would want me to ride on a motorcycle and I don't have my license to even drive a car." Julianna said getting slightly embarrassed. She knew Jake was only being polite but she was so used to the other guys watching what they said around and to her.

"Oh yea sorry." Jake mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. He had totally forgotten that Paul was super over protective over her. Julianna giggled seeing that Jacob was embarrassed and started looking around at everything in the garage. He had tools scattered all across the ground while half finished parts were along the workbench.

"It's ok, I'm just happy that you finally got out of Sam and Emily's."

Jacob worked on the bike like he had with Bella but this time he wasn't dragging out the process so the bikes finished sooner than he predicted. Julianna sat on a stool with a wrench in her lap looking into space while Jake worked. Every once in awhile he looked over seeing that she hadn't moved but Emily said that this happened sometimes and she usually comes back to reality in a few minutes. Jacob waved his hand in front of her face after she had been in that position for a while but her eyes were glassed over and she didn't respond. After no response to him shouting her name Jake paced back and forth mumbling under his breath wondering what to do. He couldn't call Paul or the guys since they were all at work or at school and he didn't want to bother them with something that happened so often. Of course he had heard stories of Julianna and her mental issues but she had never done this for so long when they were alone, then again Jake usually wasn't with Julianna alone before since she almost never left Paul's side.

Suddenly Jake heard tools clattering on the ground and spun around to see Julianna running out of the garage. The wrench that was in her hand moments before on the ground now.

"Hey wait where are you going?" He yelled chasing after her. She ran across his yard closer and closer to the entrance of the woods. Julianna looked behind her as if she believed something was chasing her but kept running. Jacob caught up to her before she could enter the shadows of the trees and grabbed her around the waist lifting her off the ground. "Where are you going?" He repeated creating a cage around her with his arms.

"Let me go!" Julianna shouted squirming against Jake trying to break out of his hold. "I need to get away he is going to catch me!"

"Julianna what are you talking about?" Jake said before remembering the instructions Paul told him if anything happened. Paul had explained almost any problem imaginable that could go wrong and how to fix it. He explained that if she was in an open place for too long that she would either believe that somebody was chasing her or that she was to easy of a target. "It's just you and me here. Nobody is chasing you." Jacob repeated Paul's words over and over until she stopped fighting against him.

"Please don't let him hurt me." Julianna said pushing her face into his chest as if Jake was a wall. Even though Jacob was much bigger than her he couldn't give Julianna that safe and protective feeling that Paul always radiated. "We need to go back to Sam and Emily's. Paul said nobody can catch me there."

Jake was extremely confused as to the difference between his house and Sam and Emily's but did what she asked and ran them back to the house. Once inside Julianna locked all the windows and doors she finally calmed down enough that the voices weren't screaming. She described to Jake the man that constantly followed her around and how he had been following her since sophomore year. The man had never caught her but he never showed himself when she was around Paul, one of the many reasons she loved being around him so often.

Jake's phone sprung to life once again with Bella's call causing Julianna to jump off the stool she was sitting on. Jake yelled down to Julianna to answer it since he figured it was his father asking why he hadn't visited.

"Hello?"

"Jake?" Bella asked confused if she had called the wrong number.

"No this is Julianna, Jake is upstairs though I can go get him for you."

"Oh no it's fine really, I didn't know he was allowed out of the house yet." Bella said slightly annoyed that Jacob could be around whoever this girl was and not her.

"He's not allowed out yet but Sam says he will be when he gets everything under control." Julianna said not processing that she shouldn't be saying any of this, especially to Bella.

"Just tell him I called please." Bella said in a sharp tone before hanging up. She had been calling him for the past few weeks and to have somebody else answer was like a jab in the gut. She hadn't talked to Jake since he ran out on her at the movies but this was unlike him to ignore her, especially just to hang out with another girl. Julianna just shrugged putting Jake's phone back down and returned to the blanket she was sewing.

A few more days went by of Jacob and Julianna hanging out before Jake was finally able to go back to his house and not worry about phasing. Of course Sam still had the Bella problem but he put Jacob under alpha order to not answer her calls or go see her so he figured that would be enough. It wasn't. Paul had come home after having to patrol in the rain complaining about how when they went to Jake's he was with Bella and Sam was pissed. Jacob was in control of his phasing now but things were different with Bella, and Paul couldn't understand what he saw in her after all these years.

"She was dating this guy who she was crazy about but he left her and now she's moved on to Jake but still hung up on this guy." Paul complained holding Julianna in his lap. "I don't know what Jake sees in her anyway she's not a very interesting or fun person."

"Well maybe you just have to get to know her." Julianna said drawing patterns against Paul's chest. From how Jacob talked about Bella he thought she was the best person in the world. "I mean look at us. Almost everybody on the res doesn't understand why you and me are friends."

"True. But they just don't know you like I do." Paul said kissing her temple causing her to giggle..

* * *

"Hi is Bella home?" Julianna asked standing outside Chief Swan's house. Jacob had been worried about Bella all week after the pack found him talking to her in the rain. He had begged Julianna to go see Bella and make sure she didn't crawl back into the shell she had created. Paul put up a fight with Julianna going since it wasn't technically their territory but Sam assured him the Embry would be on patrol and watch her. Sam had figured out that he could convince Paul anything if Julianna was on his side, and Julianna was all for helping people. Especially when Jacob told her about the shell Bella became, Julianna didn't want anybody in that place since she had been there before.

Chief Swan looked down at the girl not recognizing the cheerful face. Bella hadn't brought home many friends from school but this girl seemed harmless. "Are you a friend from school?" He asked.

"I'm one of Jacob's friends." Julianna said smiling cheerfully up at the police chief. She was glad he didn't recognize her since the last time she had seen him she was being held down against a hospital bed being sedated since she had attack a few nurses.

"Bella is upstairs in her room. First door on the left."

Julianna skipped upstairs knocking politely on the door. After no response she opened the door seeing that Bella was sitting in a chair looking out the window.

" _She looks like a statue."_ Tick thought while Tock was looking around the purple room.

" _There are lamps everywhere."_ Tock laughed.

"Hi Bella I'm Julianna."

Bella didn't respond looking out the window at the sway of the trees. She was used to her dad trying to get her to talk to people.

"I'm one of Jacob's friends." She said hoping that would spark something in her.

Julianna was right when it sparked something but Bella glared at the girl with a look that could kill. "So you're the girl he is always with." She growled.

"Yea he would talk about you all the time. I worked on the bikes with him once to get him out of the house after he was sick but I could tell he really missed being with you. He was so mad when Sam wouldn't let him go see you. He punched a wall I think.

"Let's go on a hike." Bella said standing up quickly as if something clicked in her head. The sudden action shocked Julianna but she was excited that she finally got some life out of Bella. Chief Swan seemed relieved that Bella was finally getting out of the house and just told them to have fun not wanting to ginx his daughters sudden moodswing.

Julianna was practically running to keep up with Bella as they hiked throughout the woods for wherever Bella was searching for. Julianna had tried talking with her but after Bella didn't respond she gave up listening to Tick Tock and Tuck monologue everything she did.

After about 20 minutes they entered a vast field that Julianna had never seen before. Apparently it meant a lot to Bella seeing that when she looked around she gasped and fell to the ground. Julianna knew that she was hopelessly lost but she trusted that Bella knew where they were since she had some attachment to this area. Bella muttered something under her breath but Julianna couldn't hear what it was. Suddenly Tock screamed causing Julianna to gasp.

" _We need to leave now."_

" _We need to go get Paul."_ Tick yelled seeing the dark skinned man across the field.

Julianna was frozen in her spot not knowing what to do but Bella seemed pretty calm, as if she had met the man before. Tick and Tock had a bad feeling about him and were pushing Julianna to leave but Tuck wanted to find out about the man. It looked as if Bella was talking to the man but Julianna couldn't hear anything, Tick and Tock were yelling to loud. When he appeared closer in an instant she could make out that his name was Laurent and he had a friend Victoria. Julianna was practically hiding behind Bella trying to stay out of the man's gaze. His bright red eyes were so intense and sharp that Julianna couldn't look at them directly.

"And who is your friend." He cooed to Bella after his monologue while his eyes were fixed on the small girl with ginger hair. He had a friend many years ago that resembled her and he was very intent on finding out if Julianna acted like her as well. After you've lived for over 500 years seeing somebody that caught your eye was new.

"She doesn't know Laurent. You can let her go nobody will suspect a thing she's crazy anyway." Bella pleaded.

"But she's so desirable." He said only taking his eyes off Julianna for a second. This girl had spiked his interests like Bella had spiked James. Laurent could tell this girl was not paying attention to the conversation or she most likely would've run by now. "Even more than you."

Julianna had totally lost control of her mind now to Tick Tock and Tuck causing her to not respond to Laurents threats. This confused him why she wasn't moving, she stood like a statue barely blinking once a minute. Her breaths were short and rapid but every time a gust of wind came Laurent almost inhaled her scent. _She even had the same scent as her_ Laurent thought to himself. He needed to kill Bella first so maybe he could get some response out of her. The moment he laid a finger on Bella a loud growl echoed throughout the field snapping Julianna out of her dazed state. She recognized Sam's wolf right away but knew she couldn't say anything in front of the dark skinned man and Bella. One by one the wolves came out from the woods growling lowly. Laurent looked as shocked as Bella but knew what they were capable from the stories he'd heard. He suddenly grabbed Julianna throwing her on his back and ran from the wolves. Julianna yelped loudly at the unexpected movement and pushed against his back trying to get away. Laurent held his arm around her making sure he wouldn't lose her like he had lost the girl once before. Sam and the rest of the wolves eyes widened at what happened and instantly sprinted after him. All Paul and the other wolves could see was red.

" _Sam what do we do we could hurt Julianna."_ Embry yelled as they chased after him.

" _Separate them. NOW"_ Sam yelled as he got closer. Laurent spun around hitting Sam's wolf form sending him far back.

Embry and Jared attempted the same attack but neither got close enough to separate Julianna from the red eyed blood sucker.

" _Jake we need to attack at the same time. You go for Julianna. I'll get that fucking leech."_ Paul said before pouncing at Laurent from the front. The plan worked because once Laurent was distracted by Paul Jacob separated Julianna from the bloodsucker. She backed up against a tree trying to make as much space as possible between her and Laurent. Her face was stained with tears and her breaths were short and quick. Laurent instantly spun around when he felt Julianna no longer on him and attempted to run back to get her. He successfully hit Embry throwing him against a tree but Sam and Jared pounced on him from both sides tackling him to the ground. As they ripped him into pieces Paul stood in front of Julianna guarding her from the gruesome sight.

Once everything was over Paul and Embry phased back (please just imagine when they phase back they just magically have a pair of shorts on. It makes life so much easier.) while Jared, Sam, and Jacob ran off to check on Emily, Kim and Bella. Paul crouched down next to Julianna not sure how she would react after what she had just witnessed. Her head was in between her knees with her hand covering her ears. She was mumbling something quietly under her breath that a normal person wouldn't hear but with the packs intensified hearing Paul heard her clearly.

"Paul's here. Paul's here. Nothing bad will happen. Paul's here." She mumbled that over and over as Tick Tock were still screaming about the man with the blood red eyes.

"It's ok babygirl everything's ok." Paul said scooping her up into his arms. He carried her through the woods while Embry followed behind the pair.

"Lie to me." Julianna mumbled as they got closer to Sam and Emily's. Embry and Paul just looked at her not knowing what to say. "About the man, lie to me about him. I don't need any more nightmares."

"They were contact's." Embry said.

"He wasn't a monster." Paul said quietly.

When the trio arrived back at Sam and Emily's Sam and Jared were holding their imprints while Jake had most likely ran to go check on Bella. The pack had tried giving Jake a hard time about Bella but he always shot back with the argument that Paul got to see Julianna after he phased and he didn't understand what was different with Bella. Sam's answer was always the same, that they needed each other.

"How ya doing pup?" Sam asked as Paul walked in with Julianna in his arms .

"Confused more than anything."

"What do you want to know?" Sam asked before getting a harsh glare from Paul telling him to watch what he said.

"Why did he grab me and throw me on his back. Tuck kept trying to tell me something but Tick and Tock were yelling too loud, I think she knew him."

"I'm not sure but he won't hurt you ever again."

"He knew Bella. He was going to hurt her."

"He's gone don't worry everything's ok." Paul said holding Julianna closer to him. If that was even possible. Once Tuck heard that she started crying, no wailing. As if she was devastated that he was gone. Julianna face fell blank trying to figure out what was going on. Eventually she pushed it aside and left Tick and Tock to deal with her.

Paul left the other pack members once they all finished dinner carrying Julianna up to her room. She had fallen asleep in his lap like usual snuggled against his chest.

"Gray please promise me you'll stop getting into trouble." Paul mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "Goodnight my pup."

* * *

 _Ok I'm so so so sorry this came out much later than I wanted and it isn't as long as I wanted but I changed and rewrote it like 3 different times and this was the one fit the best. I apologize if you dislike this chapter. I'll post the other two endings if enough of you want me to and both would start after the horizontal line. Neither of them have anything to do with the next chapter or the plot but i figured since I worked on them i would post them if you guys wanted them. Who knows maybe you guys will want me to expand on one if you like it. On a much happier note I GOT INTO COLLEGE GUYS! YAYAYAY! ok that's it hope you guys have a great end of the year and I'll update soon I promise. Like 3 weeks top._


	7. Alternate Endings to Chapter 5

_Hey everybody so this is NOT a new chapter update but these were the other endings I thought of putting at the end of last chapter both starting after the horizontal line. I got so much positive feedback I figured i'd post this since I worked on them. If any of you like them tell me in reviews and I'll incorporate these into the next few chapters. So I just sort of ended these suddenly so there's no real ending to both of these so sorry about that but yup =) Enjoy._

Ending #2

Since Emily had been busy lately with her family Julianna had been hanging out with Kim when she wasn't with Paul. Kim would take Julianna around the rez to places that she had not been to since she went to the mental institute. They would go to the movies during afternoon showings when it was less populated, the library when Julianna needed to be somewhere quiet and calm down, and a lot of window shopping. Kim loved shopping and Julianna liked to look at anything that kept her attention off of what Tick Tock and Tuck were saying.

"So where are we going today." Julianna squealed climbing into Kim's car. She loved going out with Kim because unlike Paul she didn't get mad when they noticed people around the rez talking about Julianna. Paul would get mad with all the stares and hurtful comments people would say about Julianna and usually would try to start fights, one of the reasons why they didn't go out around the rez often.

"Wanna just walk around. Like window shop?" Kim asked knowing that Julianna usually agrees with what she suggests. Like she expected Julianna eagerly nodded bouncing around her seat in excitement. The stares and comments never bothered Julianna since she could usually block them out easily, and if she couldn't then Tick Tock and Tuck would change what they said so it would not hurt Julianna's feelings. Having voices in your head wasn't always terrible.

They parked outside a small bakery and walked down the street looking at everything in the windows. The first thing to attract Julianna's attention was bright red yarn but Kim convinced her that she didn't need anymore yarn. Her room at Sam and Emily's would be a cat paradise with all the balls of yarn she had in varieties of color and fuzziness.

While Kim was talking with some friends from school Julianna wandered over to where a flock of geese who were eating along the ground down the road, she always did have a habit of wandering. She started to talk to them telling the geese about her day and asking if they were hungry getting excited when the honked back at her.

"Where is my brother that he let you out of his sight." A voice asked startling Julianna. She spun around smacking into a hard chest. Julianna looked up meeting familiar brown eyes but not recognizing the face they belonged to. Finally the face clicked in her mind and Julianna's face lit up in excitement.

"You're Paul's younger brother!" She squealed giving him a tight hug around the waist. They had similar faces but he was significantly smaller than Paul, but it's also hard to be bigger than a 6'5 wolf. "Tyler right?"

He nodded before stepping back and crossing his arms as if he was trying to analyze and scan her. "So where's my brother been that he hasn't been home in about two months?" Tyler asked knowing that it had to do with her.

"He's been really busy with work and stuff. And he usually stays with me over at Sam and Emily's during the night." Julianna said not wanting to upset him that his brother hadn't visited. Paul had talked about going to see his brother but something had always come up whether it was a surprise patrol or one of Julianna's problems.

"Well how bout we go find him right now." He said looking around the area as if to see if somebody was watching him.

"Ok but I would have to tell Kim, she's right over there it shouldn't take long." She said before turning around. Julianna hadn't realised that she had wandered so far from where Kim and the others had been that they were nowhere in sight. "Um Kim's not there but i'm sure she'll understand."

"Ok fine by me." He said grabbing her arm and pulling along over to where his truck was quickly. Paul had talked about Julianna's wandering habit and Tyler wasn't going to make the same mistake Kim did. Julianna went along excited since she hadn't met Paul's brother before and she loved adventures.

As they drove along one of La Push's many dirt roads Julianna wasn't sure where they were driving to. All the trees seemed to blend together creating a green blur until Tyler pulled into the driveway of Paul's house. Julianna had only been there a handful of times since when they were younger the trio usually hung out at Jared's or her house if the weather required them to be indoors, but she didn't recognize the house at first. Once inside through the large oak door she instantly started remembering the morning that Paul had phased and hurt her, her eyes widening and hands starting to shake. Tick Tock and Tuck instantly unlocked the memories from that morning and screamed at her to get out of the house making it feel as if somebody was hitting her head repeatedly with a baseball bat. To make things worse she hadn't taken any medicine this morning since she had run out and Tick and Tock were starting to play her eyesight causing her to see things that Tyler couldn't. Julianna turned around to run out but Tyler grabbed her arm pulling her farther in the house as if leaving this house would be the worst thing she could do.

" _Get out you're going to get hurt again!"_ Tick yelled showing Julianna how she pictured Paul's house as well as Tyler. Monstars and Claws were popping out of the wall burning and cutting her while Tyler now had horns and snakes for hair like medusa.

" _You're going to get hurt in here get out now."_

" _I just said that Tock."_

" _Shut up Tick i'm just repeating for emphasis."_

" _Will you two be quiet and focus on the problem. We're stuck in this house and we don't know how to get away."_ Tuck said cutting off the twins argument.

" _Why don't we just scream, then Paul will hear and everybody will come to help."_ Tick said not realizing that she had just thought of one of the best ideas.

" _Tick that is the greatest thing I've ever heard you say."_ Tuck replied.

Tyler watched Julianna in shock never seeing her have an attack before. Paul had talked about them before and how she would cover her ears and mumble to herself but he never imagined it would be like this. It was as if she wasn't in control of herself, something or somebody else was. Tyler tried to shake her out of it and bring her back to reality so she would quiet down but once she started screaming it was so loud and piercing that Tyler had to let go of her arm and cover his own ears. She wasn't even screaming anything just loud constant high pitched screams that pierced Tyler's ears declaring their location to everybody around them. Of course not many people drove up the long driveway but anybody in the area around would have no problem hearing. Julianna had curled herself up in a corner with her knees pulled to her chest trying to block out the monsters that were crawling all over Paul's house.

The pack instantly heard the screams with their heightened hearing and stopped their patrol.

" _What is that?"_ Embry asked being the farthest from the screams and only hearing it faintly.

" _Jacob it's coming from your sector."_ Sam said praying that it wasn't what he thought it was.

" _I know what you're thinking Sam I can hear your thoughts."_ Paul growled. _"She's supposed to be with Kim anyway."_

" _Kim is freaking out too I can feel it with the imprint bond. It's makes sense."_ Jared said

" _Wait Emily is panicking now too."_ Sam said instantly racing back to Emily's house.

" _He is so whipped."_ Embry thought quietly while Sam was yelling at Jacob.

" _Jacob stay in your sector and find where the screams are coming from. Embry go with him."_

As Paul, Jared, and Sam raced back to see what was wrong with Emily and Kim, Embry and Jacob followed their ears to the source of the screams.

" _It's coming from Paul's house dude."_ Embry said standing in his backyard afraid of what to think was happening.

" _Wait why'd it stop?"_ Jacob said joining Embry as they both phased back into human form. They gave eachother a wide eyed look before running up the porch steps stopping in their tracks seeing the sight infront of them. It looked like a scene from one of Paul's nightmares, or what they pictured scared him.

"Emily what's wrong?" Sam said frantically checking her over for any injuries when they finally reached the yard.

"Kim where's Julianna?" Paul asked freezing when he saw that she wasn't with them. His heart was stuck in his throat and he couldn't decide if this unknown feeling was fear, sadness, or a whole new level of anger.

"I don't know." Kim cried with short breaths in between sobs. "She was right next to me talking with other girls from school and then she was just gone."

"You know she has a habit of wandering! Why weren't you watching her or holding onto her!" Paul yelled thankful that he was outside so if he phased he wouldn't damage the house. This feeling was definitely a new level of anger.

"Paul." Jared yelled holding Kim against his chest as if he was a wall and could protect her from anything Paul could do.

"We'll find her." Sam said standing in front of Emily knowing Paul was about to phase. He was shaking violently and steaming and his anger radiated off of him in tsunami type waves.

As Sam predicted Paul phased into a large grey wolf growling and snarling at everybody before sprinting off into the woods. Jared stayed with Emily and Kim knowing that Kim couldn't be alone right now while Sam sprinted off after phasing following Paul.

" _The screaming stopped. Do you think Embry and Jacob have everything under control?"_ Sam asked thinking the best of his pack members. Paul and Sam instantly froze once they heard Embry and Jacobs yells coming from the direction of Paul's house. Once they reached the clearing both wolves phased back into human form practically going up the steps 4 at a time.

Embry was holding Julianna bridal style against his chest trying to calm her down while Jacob had Tyler pinned against the wall. Paul stood frozen in his spot of the porch until his harsh glare met with his brothers eyes. Instantly he stalked into the house pushing Jacob halfway across the room before punching his brother in the jaw, just hard enough that it wouldn't need medical attention.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with her here!" Paul yelled knowing that Julianna was in such a shocked state that the voices had completely overtook her head.

"We have to get out of here now." Tyler yelled still looking around frantically as if something was going to pop out at him again. "Somebody must've told him by now. She can't be here when he gets here."

"Before who gets here?" Sam asked realizing that Tyler had not meant for Julianna to get hurt.

"Please i'll explain everything somewhere else we just need to get out of here." He reiterated pushing against Paul's stonelike chest.

" **Paul lets go! Now!"** Sam alpha ordered before telling them to meet back at Emily and his place.

Paul and Tyler stayed behind for a few extra seconds while the other guys ran pack while Embry carried Julianna.

"Now you better tell me what the fuck is going on and why she was here?"

"I didn't know she would act this way here I'm sorry but we have much bigger problems. Dad and her parents are working together. They wanna get rid of her and dad does too so you can move back in here and pay all the bills. It's been hell without you here and we're about to lose the house." Tyler said looking up to his big brother with pleading eyes.

"Wait Julianna's parents and Dad are trying to get rid of her. What are you trying to say." Paul said not wanting to believe what was about to come out of Tyler's mouth.

"They never want you two to see eachother again, and they will go to any length to make it that way." Tyler said knowing that what he had just said practically shattered Paul's world.

Ending #3

After an hour of walking around the rez Julianna was starting to get the feeling that somebody was watching and following her. Unlike the other times this had happened when Kim turned around she saw a man and woman watching Julianna like hawks, with a look in their eyes that would make anybody want to hide.

"Come on." Kim said pulling Julianna back to where she was parked the car. She knew they should've called Jared or Paul but she didn't want them to not allow her and Julianna to go out again. As they got closer to her car Kim noticed she didn't see the two people following them anymore but she wasn't taking any chances. Julianna was not the most liked person in La Push since some considered her a stain in their blood line. Other than all of her health issues she also she stood out with her pale freckled skin and bright ginger hair. If it wasn't for Paul she probably wouldn't have been able to return to La Push.

Once Julianna and Kim got close enough to the car Kim told her to go and wait in the car with the doors locked. Kim was going to call Jared and tell him that they would be home soon but once she turned her back to the car it was too late. Julianna hadn't reached the car yet. Kim heard the scream turning around quickly only to find that the streets were empty. It was as if Julianna had just vanished. Kim instantly started cursing and looking around frantically before rushing to her car and back to Sam and Emily's.

She rushed into the door breathing heavily causing the guys to look at her and Jared to spring up from his chair.

"Whats wrong? Calm down everything's ok." Jared comforted her lifting her into his lap.

"She's gone." Kim said in between her heavy breaths. " I don't know where she is she's just gone.".

"Who's gone?" Sam asked.

"Paul i'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've walked to the car with her I should've kept an eye on her for every second." Kim cried into Jareds chest.

Unlike what everybody thought Paul didn't get angry or phase. He just stood against the wall not moving, eyes fixed on the same spot, only the rise and fall of his chest showed that he wasn't a statue.

"Paul?" Embry asked cautiously as if anything would set him off. There was no response. Only the rise and fall of his chest.

"Kim explain what happened." Sam said walking over to where she was and sitting next to Jared.

In between her heavy breaths and cries Kim explained how they were walking around the rez window shopping. She told them how once she realized that they were being followed they immediately went back to her car but once she heard a scream and turned around Julianna was already gone Paul finally moved after Kim finished her last sentence and pushed his way into the backyard. He started pacing back and forth a million things flying through his head.

 _Where is she? Who would've taken her? Why would somebody want to take her? Was it Victoria or another vampire? Was it her parents? Was it just some creep who wanted her out of La Push?_

"Paul calm down!" Sam yelled from the porch giving him space. "We'll find her don't worry."

"I told her nothing bad would happen to her once she got out of the mental hospital." Paul mumbled to himself "I told her everything would be ok, that'd she would be safe."

"We will find her don't worry." Emily said bringing down one of her jackets so they could follow her scent.

Sam rounded up all the pack members and they all phased sniffing Julianna's jacket. They were lucky that La Push was surrounded by woods allowing them to run and follow her scent up to a secluded house. Paul recognized the house as her old home but they could hear and sense that nobody was home.

" _She was here"_ Sam thought allowing the other pack members to hear.S

" _This is all my fault"_ Paul kept repeating to himself. _"I should've been there for her."_

" _Everything will be ok, we will find her."_

Suddenly a scream rang throughout their sensitive hears, a scream they were all too familiar with. Paul sprinted further into the woods following the scream with the other pack members behind him. It was if he was on autopilot, the only thing he could focus on was how this was all his fault.

"PAUL!" The high pitched voice screamed again only causing the wolves to sprint faster.

" _Why are we by the cliff."_ Embry thought as the trees started to thin out and they could see forms in front of them.

" _Because she can't swim."_ Paul replied before jumping out of the tree line startling the forms before him.

So I hope you enjoyed =)


End file.
